dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Pyro
Andrew Jackson, also known as Pyro, is a Dino Attack agent who specializes in using flamethrowers. Biography Before the Dino Attack, Andrew Jackson was a firefighter in LEGO Town. He was happily married to his wife and had three children: Andrea, Jack, and Steven. However, Andrew Jackson and Andrea fell out with each other during the latter's teenage years, culminating in Andrea eloping with her lover Samantha Orange, causing the homophobic Andrew to disown his daughter. In the initial Dino Attack, Andrew Jackson's neighborhood was infested with Mutant Lizards, and the fire-breathing breed was responsible for burning down his home with his wife and two sons still inside. Driven to the point of insanity, Andrew Jackson swore vengeance and later joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Pyro". Pyro participated in the LEGO Island campaign, during which he participated in the battle in Captain Click's cave. He and his flamethrower made a deadly duo and a formidable adversary to the XERRD scientists and Inferno henchmen; however, it was ineffective against the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Pyro was then brought into the Torn World, where he helped in building a walkway and then defended the team from attacking XERRD scientists and Inferno henchmen. After the mission ended, Pyro returned to LEGO City and Dino Attack Headquarters, where he was assigned to the Second Headquarters Squad. He worked together with Engineer and Medic to gather resources from Gold City's mine. It was his job to protect Engineer and Medic by keeping mutants at bay with his flamethrower. The narrow tunnels of the mine worked to his advantage, as they allowed him to ambush his enemies around corners. In the Second Headquarters Squad's major offensive strike, Pyro was part of the front lines, where he put his flamethrower to good use by clearing away the Hybrids who dared come close. When the Hybrids retaliated, Pyro kept them at bay and protected the rest of the Squad, but ultimately he was pushed back as well. He helped defend the Dino Attack Outpost from any Hybrids that approached. When Pyro first met Clint Wayne, he dispatched a group of Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor with his flamethrower. He was then noticeably offended when Clint thought that he was a woman, but his muffled complaints were not understood by anyone. Pyro later assisted his teammates in pushing the bomb cart before Engineer fixed its engine. After Fort Legoredo was destroyed, Pyro returned with the Second Headquarters Squad to Dino Attack Headquarters to celebrate their victory. During the victory celebration, Pyro shared a few drinks with Demoman and became too intoxicated to help his teammates in the search for XERRD's mole. Andrea Jackson Orange, to protect her father from the mole, locked Pyro in his room, took his flame-retardant suit and flamethrower, and posed as agent Pyro throughout the duration of the mole hunt. When Andrew Jackson returned to consciousness, he was infuriated to discover his belongings missing. During the final battle, Andrew Jackson ran out into the battlefield, demanding to know who took his gear. Because he kept yelling over the radio while others were trying to coordinate a strategy, his fellow Dino Attack agents asked an elite agent piloting a T-1 Typhoon to pick him up and escort him out of the battlefield. Aboard the helicopter, Andrew Jackson recognized Rex from the LEGO Island mission and lectured him about his lust for revenge, inspiring Rex to do the same. Upon his return to Dino Attack Headquarters, Andrew Jackson was escorted by a pair of Dino Attack agents to be brought to a Teleport Pad and evacuated to Antarctica, but along the way a series of explosions killed his teammates and left much of headquarters in ruin. Andrew Jackson, using a pair of burning brooms to defend himself, made his way through the wrecked building and encountered the Third Headquarters Squad, including Andrea Jackson Orange still posing as agent Pyro. Infuriated, Andrew Jackson attacked the Third Headquarters Squad but was quickly defeated. He recognized Andrea as his daughter and, when he attempted to scold her for stealing his gear, was told that Andrea's own family was killed in the initial Dino Attack and she wanted to help protect her father. Realizing that Andrea was the only family he had left, Andrew Jackson forgave her. Once again resuming the mantle of agent Pyro, Andrew Jackson joined the Third Headquarters Squad and fought against the invading Mutant Dinos throughout the remainder of the final battle. With the Dino Attack war at an end, Andrew Jackson's current mental state leaves him too dangerous and volatile to be a part of society again. As such, for his own safety and the safety of others, Andrew Jackson will be committed to a psychiatric hospital for an indefinite time. Abilities and Traits If it involves fire, Pyro knows how to use it. His weapon of choice is a flamethrower, which he mercilessly uses to keep enemies at bay. He is also very skilled at ambushes. Pyro is known for constantly rambling all the time, but his dialogue is usually reduced to unintelligible mumbling due to his voice being muffled by his balaclava and helmet. After the death of his family, Pyro was driven to near-insanity, and his poor mental health drove him to become a pyromaniac, giving in to the urges to see the world burn. Pyro constantly lusts for revenge, wishing to repay the pain he suffered unto the Mutant Dinos. Despite his homophobia and bigoted views, Pyro felt newfound appreciation for his daughter Andrea as a result of losing the rest of his family to the Dino Attack. Trivia *Pyro is based upon the Pyro of Team Fortress 2. He shares his real name, Andrew Jackson, with the seventh President of the United States, referencing the fact that the original BLU Pyro was Abraham Lincoln. *'PeabodySam' originally intended for Pyro to be male, with "A.J. Orange" being short for "Andrew Jackson Orange", and describing Pyro's actual appearance as an ugly man who was pale, sweaty, dirty, and unshaven. When Atton Rand chose to unmask Pyro, he decided to make Pyro a woman. However, as Atton Rand's depiction of Pyro's personality was radically different from that of PeabodySam, PeabodySam decided to make Andrew "Pyro" Jackson and Andrea Jackson Orange into two separate characters, giving full ownership of the latter to Atton Rand. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam